gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Matt Rutherford
Matt Rutherford war ein aktives Mitglied des Glee Clubs und der Football-Mannschaft. Matt (zusammen mit Mike Chang und Noah Puckerman) war einer der drei Football-Spieler, die dem Glee Club, in der Episode Kinder der Lüge, nach dem Sieg in ihrem ersten Footballspiel, beitraten. Mike wird von Dijon Talton 'dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins In der ersten Staffel ist Matt nichts weiter als eine Nebenfigur und daher ist auch kaum etwas über ihn bekannt. Obwohl er ein Mitglied des Football-Teams war, erschien auch er erst in der Folge Kinder der Lüge, in der Kurt Hummel der Football-Mannschaft beigetreten ist. Kurt ist, anders als erwartet, ein großartiger Kicker und wird in das Team aufgenommen, ihm und dem Tanz Training ist auch ihr erster Sieg zu verdanken. Nach dem Spiel, findet Matt, dass er es genossen hat zu performen und zu singen und beschließt, der Gruppe beizutreten, obwohl es einem "Sozialen Selbstmord" gleichkommt. In April, April steigt April Rhodes, in den Glee Club, an Rachel Stelle ein. Er singt im Background von Finn und Quinn's Version Don't Stop Believin' und später singt er mit dem gesamten Glee Club Somebody to Love und Last Name. In''' Angeregte Organismen' nimmt er, so wie die anderen Jungs aus dem Glee Club, Vitamin D Pillen zu sich. So wollen die Jungs den Mash-Up Wettbewerb gewinnen. Er singt im Hintergrund zu It's My Life/Confessions Part II. In' Spielverderberspiele' ist er ein Teil von Sue's Kids und der andere Teil von den New Directions ist in Will's Gruppe. Bei Hate on Me singt er im Background mit und beim Geheimen Treffen von den kompletten New Directions singt er bei Ride Wit Me im Background mit. Später als Sue erfahren hat, dass Quinn Schwanger ist, singen sie zusammen Keep Holding On für Quinn. In' Remix' müssen Finn, Puck, Mike und Matt sich zwischen Football und dem Glee Club entscheiden und Puck, Matt und Mike wählen den Glee Club. Matt singt im Background von Sweet Caroline und Bust a Move. In 'Furcht und Tadel' muss der Glee Club lernen mit Rollstühlen umzugehen. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Artie im Rollstuhl sitzt, und die anderen Glee Kids sollen wissen, wie soetwas ist. Später performen New Directions zusammen im Rollstuhl Proud Mary. In' Balladen geht er zum Arzt und der Arzt findet eine Spinne im seinem Ohr. In '''Haarspaltereien '''sehen die New Directions den Auftritt von den Jane Addams Academy Mädchen an und sind besorgt, weil die Mädels echt gut waren. Das Zauberwort heißt Haarografie und Brittany ist bereit denen zu zeigen, wie es auszusehen hat. Zusammen performen sie Hair/Crazy in Love vor den Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Später performen sie alle zusammen Imagine und True Colors. In Wer ist im Bilde? performt er im Hintergrund zu Jump und Smile. Später macht der Glee Club, zusammen das Foto für das Jahresbuch. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel' ist der Glee Club besorgt, da ihre Setlist an die Gegener weiter gegeben wurde und sie somit keine Lieder für die Sectionals haben. Daraufhin kommt Finn und bringt ein paar neue Lieder mit und zusammen singt der Glee Club You Can't Always Get What You Want und später als sie wieder zurück sind, singen die zusammen für Will My Life Would Suck Without You. In' Hallo Hölle!' ist er zusammen mit Finn und Puck ein Teil vom Backetball Team und später singt er wieder im Background von Gives You Hell und Hello Goodbye. In' The Power of Madonna' singen die Jungs What It Feels Like For a Girl, weil sie die Mädchen ungerecht behandelt haben. Später performen alle zusammen mit Jesse Like A Prayer. In' Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' singt er im Background von Home mit. In 'Schlechter Ruf' ist er auf dem achten Platz der Glist und singt im Background von Ice Ice Baby und Total Eclipse of the Heart mit. In 'Guter Ruf' singt er bei One mit. In 'Der Traum macht Musik' tanzt er zu Safety Dance im Traum von Artie mit. Matt singt dann später im Background von Dream a Little Dream mit und schaut zu wie Mike und Tina tanzen. In' Viel Theater! singt er zusammen mit den Jungs Shout It Out Loud und Beth. '''Im Takt der Angst schauen Matt und die New Direction bei den Song Another One Bites the Dust von Vocal Adreneline zu und werden davon depressiv. Später performen New Direction zusammen Give Up the Funk und präsentieren so eine Funknummer was die Vocal Adreneline depressiv macht. In Triumph oder Trauer? 'ist der letzte Auftritt von Matt. An den Sectionals performt er im Background zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Nachdem die New Directions verloren haben und wieder in der Schule sind, singen sie zusammen als Dankeschön an Will, To Sir, With Love. Beim letzten zusammen treffen vor den Ferien singen Will und Puck zusammen Over the Rainbow. 'Staffel Zwei In dieser Staffel wird erwähnt, dass Matt weggezogen ist, daher taucht er auch nicht mehr in der zweiten Staffel auf und es deutet auch nichts darauf hin, dass er zurück kommen wird. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student